This invention relates to an apparatus for filling containers with noncarbonated liquids and having a separate air return, thereby avoiding any contamination of the liquid being bottled by the air removed from the container during the filling process.
The prior art teaches various filling devices in which the air in the bottle or container is removed through a vent without being returned to the liquid supply tank. However, known devices of this type involve losses of the liquid being bottled that are not tolerable when the commercial value of the liquid is high. Furthermore, such devices are mechanically operated using sliding joints which, in addition to problems of mechanical construction, pose considerable problems of bacterial growth.